Desejo Cigano
by Rosa do deserto
Summary: E eis que ela chega a praça fumando uma cigarrilha e sorrindo para os homens, os seduzindo quando de repente ela nota um belo homem, porém muito sério...A vida do cavaleiro mais fiél a sua Deusa arruinada pela paixão de uma mulher.Baseada na obra de Bizet
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya não me pertence e nem a ópera Carmen.

_Essa fic é baseada em uma ópera que eu gosto muito que se chama Carmen, tentei fazer uma fic que tivesse essa personagem e sua história meio que integrada com os personagens de CDZ, epero que gostem._

_Bem, como eu não gosto de traduções de diálogos no fim dos capítulos, eu resolvi colocar as traduções embaixo dos diálogos em itálico, acho que assim fica melhor pra ler. Os pensamentos são entre aspas e em itálico, e os gritos são em letras garrafais. _

_Boa leitura a todos que a fic interessar e deixem reviews pra eu saber se esta dando certo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Santuário de Athena, Grécia.<strong>

Milo estava conversando na entrada do santuário de Athena com os guardas que guardam os portões de entrada do local quando avista uma moça se aproximar, logo ele reconhece que se tratava da moça de Rodório que estava noiva de Shura, a moça vestia um vestido rosa até os joelhos, um vestido bem simples com manguinhas bufantes e decote redondo que deixava a mostra um pouco do colo alvo da moça, ela tinha os traços delicados e finos, sua boca era levemente rosada assim como suas bochechas e seus olhos azuis bem claros, seu cabelo era loiro e liso com leves cachos nas pontas onde se tornavam um loiro clarissímo.

Quando a jovem moça de 17 anos se aproximou mais ele notou que ela trazia consigo uma bandeja coberta por um pano de prato, e disse:

**Milo** – O que faz por aqui tão cedo? - pergunta com um sorriso nos lábios.

**Galena** – Eu vim visitar meu noivo mestre e lhe trazer este bolo que fiz – diz a moça timida com os olhos abaixados.

**Milo** – Ele não está aqui agora mas chegará em breve, se quiser pode esperar por ele aqui na minha compania.

**Galena** – Não mestre obrigada, eu volto mais tarde – diz a moça um pouco decepcionada.

**Milo** – Como quiser então, eu o aviso que esteve aqui.

A bela moça acente com a cabeça positivamente e deixa o local enquanto o cavaleiro observa a jovem se afastar com um olhar um tanto malicioso.

**Milo** – _" Um pouco sem graça para o meu gosto, mas ainda sim é muito bonita essa noiva do Shura!"_

Passado alguns minutos e Milo continuava a conversar com os guardas do portão, quando chega Shura acompanhado de Aioros, Saga e Kanon.

**Shura** – Milo, você e eu iremos fazer a ronda essa noite no santuário.

**Milo** – Vou ter que fazer a ronda HOJE! - diz bem decepcionado.

**Aioros** – Oras homem pare de reclamar, você sabe muito bem que hoje é seu dia de fazer a ronda.

**Milo** – Mas hoje eu estava planejando ir até a cidade, sair, me divertir, beber um pouco e quem sabe encontrar alguma mulher para me esquentar na noite fria – disse essa ultima parte com malicia e um sorriso perve.

**Shura** – Vai ter que deixar sua farra pra outro dia, essa noite você só vai ver a minha cara – informa com uma risada divertida.

**Kanon** – Ainda bem que eu não estou incluido nessa, pois soube que instalaram uma fabrica de charutos aqui perto, e fiquei sabendo que nessa fabrica só trabalham mulheres então vou até Rodório arrumar uma garota bonita pra mostrar a minha hospitalidade local – diz com um sorriso cafageste.

**Saga** – Então é por isso que você está reclamando tanto não é Milo! Quer atacar as garotas da fabrica.

**Milo** – Eu não ataco ninguém! Elas é quem me atacam – faz a melhor cara de ofendido.

**Aioros** – Vocês dois deveriam é arrumar uma namorada e sossegar assim como o Shura isso sim.

**Milo** – Por falar em namorada, a sua bela noiva esteve aqui o procurando Shura, eu até a convidei a entrar e esperar você em minha compania mas não quis, é muito timida – fala em ton provocador.

**Shura** – Fique longe da minha noiva ouviu bem Milo de escorpião! Ela é uma moça decente e não quero você perto dela.

**Kanon** – Por falar em moça decente, ouvi dizer que essas cigarreiras da fábrica de charuto são muito belas e que também não são as mais decentes – conta com os olhos lascívos.

**Aioros** – Você não devia falar assim Kanon, nem mesmo as conhece pode estar enganado – demonstra reprovação.

**Saga** – Aioros está certo Kanon, e mesmo que elas não tenham boa reputação você como cavaleiro deve respeita-las mesmo assim.

**Shura** – Concordo com você saga.

**Kanon** – Ah vai dizer que você não levaria pra sua cama uma bela cigarreira se ela o quisesse hein Shura ? - dispara en ton provocador.

**Shura** – NÃO! Estou feliz como estou obrigada, eu gosto da minha noiva, não há lugar pra outra mulher na minha vida a não ser Galena! - diz um pouco irritado.

**Milo** – As vezes você fala como uma mulher Shura! - diz assustado.

**Aioros** – Que mulher o que, vocês dois é que são uns tarados – da um leve empurrão em Milo.

**Saga** – Deixem-os Aioros, esses ai são casos perdidos, vamos embora – diz virando as costas e já se afastando.

Todos saem acompanhando Saga, exceto Milo que fica parado olhando além dos portões de entrada do santuário.

* * *

><p><strong>13º templo do santuário de Athena.<strong>

**Shion** – Mandou me chamar Athena?

**Saori** – Sim Shion, queria conversar com você.

**Shion** – Pode falar Athena.

**Saori** – Haverá semana que vem uma festa em homenagem a Athena em Rodório como você bem sabe, e eu estava pensando em deixar alguns cavaleiros de prata vigiando o santuário e permitir que todos os cavaleiros de ouro me acompanhem esse ano a festa.

**Shion** – Athena acha prudente? Os cavaleiros de prata são poderosos mas não se comparam aos cavaleiros de ouro, e sem eles temo que o santuário fique desprotegido.

**Saori** – Sim eu sei, mas como vivemos tempos de paz, e não vejo ameaça ao santuário a muito tempo, penso que os cavaleiros de ouro depois de tudo pelo que passaram mereçam ter um pouco de diversão todos juntos dessa vez.

**Shion** – Se você acha que é possível então.

**Saori** – Além do mais acho importante que estejam todos juntos na festa, pois percebo que alguns cavaleiros são um tanto anti-sociais, como Shaka, Camus e Mascara da Morte.

**Shion** – Acho que é inútil tentar fazer esses três se integrarem com o grupo todo.

**Saori** – Acho que vale a pena tentar, e afinal de contas é uma festa em minha homenagem – fala alegremente.

**Shion** – Mas Athena os aldeões nem mesmo sabem que a deusa a quem eles prestam tantas homenagens se encontra presente entre eles.

**Saori** – é melhor assim Shion, que eles pensem que eu ainda não reencarnei, para a sua própria segurança é melhor eles pensarem que só os cavaleiros estão vivos cuidando do santuário.

* * *

><p><strong>Na vila Rodório.<strong>

Galena estava feliz, pois hoje seu querido Shura iria vir lhe visitar e contava animadamente para sua tia Achila com quem ela morava desde pequena quando seus pais faleceram.

**Galena** – Ah que felicidade, meu amor vem me visitar vou preparar um lanche gostoso pra quando ele chegar – diz enquanto procura as coisas pra preparar o lanche na cozinha.

**Achila** – Minha querida você tirou a sorte grande! Um cavaleiro de ouro! Agora sei que quando eu partir deste mundo vou poder descansar em paz pois ele cuidará de você.

**Galena** – Não fale essas coisas tia, você vai viver muitos anos ainda – sua voz saiu tensa ao dizer essas palavras.

**Achila** – Minha sobrinha a minha saúde está se tornando frágil, e eu me encontro em idade avançada, mas prometo que só vou partir depois de ve-la entrar na igreja – promete carinhosamente.

**Galena** – NADA DISSO! A senhora viverá muito ainda, verá meus filhos crescerem – crispou.

**Achila** – Está bem minha querida – dá um leve sorriso – mas mudando de assunto, você já pensou na festa em homenagem a deusa Athena? Com que roupa você irá? - diz um pouco preocupada.

**Galena** – Não se preocupe com isso tia, eu ajeitei um vestido velho e ficou muito bom.

**Achila** – Ah minha sobrinha queria ter dinheiro pra lhe comprar um belo vestido mas mal tenho para comprar comida – seu olhos se toldam e sua voz parece entristecida ao dizer.

**Galena** – Tia não me preocupo com essas coisas, e além do mais eu ganho algum dinheiro fazendo as minhas costuras, se der tempo eu mesma farei um vestido para nós duas com os retalhos que venho juntando.

**Achila** – A minha sobrinha você é um anjo – dá um sorriso sincero.

* * *

><p><strong>No coliseu do santuário.<strong>

Os cavaleiros estavam treinando como de costume quando o grande mestre se aproxima e lhes conta da vontade de Athena de que todos os seus cavaleiros de ouro vão com ela até a festa em sua homenagem em Rodório, notícia que deixa alguns felizes e outros nem tanto.

**Shaka** – Eu não gosto de festas, prefiro ficar no jardim meditando – diz imburrado.

**Dohko** – Pois eu fico muito feliz de saber que vou! tinha um certo receio de que neste ano eu fosse o escolhido para guardar o santuário.

**Camus** – Pois eu ficaria feliz em ficar aqui sozinho fazendo ronda, não gosto de aglomerações.

**Aioria** – Mas oque é isso gente, passamos a vida lutando e vocês não querem se divertir um pouco agora? - arqueou as sobrancelhas incrédulo.

**Shaka** – Para mim não é diversão, é tortura!

**Aioros** – Eu estou feliz por poder ir esse ano, visitar a vila em que eu nasci num dia de festa é ótimo, lembro quando eu era pequeno e meus pais eram vivos, levavamos o Aioria pra festa e ele ficava tão alegre vendo as luzes e as pessoas sorrindo e cantando – seu olhar parece saudoso enquanto se lembra.

**Saga** – Eu acho que certas pessoas não deveriam ir, mas enfim, é a vontade de Athena – soa preocupado.

**Mú** – Eu estou feliz por ir mas fico preocupado de deixar o santuário desprotegido.

**Aldebaran** – Que desprotegido oque! vivemos em tempos de paz, e os cavaleiros de prata estaram aqui guardando o santuário, eu gostei muito dessa notícia adoro festas! – diz com um sorriso largo.

**Afrodite** – Eu também, imagina uma festa bem decorada e com gente bonita e tudo mais, vai ser divino – sorri imaginando a cena.

**Milo** – E imagine só a quantidade de mulheres presentes na festa! Vai ser o paraíso.

**Kanon** – Eu quero é conhecer as cigarreiras, as garotas de Rodório são muito puritanas pro meu gosto – diz com sorriso perve.

**Shion** – Acho muito bom vocês se comportarem na festa ouviram, lembrem-se que vocês são antes de tudo cavaleiros de Athena e devem agir como tal – repreende preocupado.

**Saga** – Por isso eu disse que certas pessoas não deveriam ir a festa, esses dois não sabem se comportar.

**Shura** – Vai ser bom poder ir a festa, não quero deixa Galena sozinha lá e correr o risco de algum marmanjo importuna-la.

**Mascára da Morte** – Eu não vou de jeito nenhum! - diz incisivo.

**Shion** – O QUE! Como assim não vai, isto é uma ordem de Athena – fala surpreso.

**Mascára da Morte** – Eu não me importo, não quero ir e pronto.

**Aioros** – Pronto deu-se a desgraça – diz rolando os olhos.

**Shion** – Escute bem Mascára da Morte está é uma festa em homenagem a Athena e se você não for vai ter de se entender com ela ouviu.

**Mascára da Morte** – Eu não me importo, e pode deixar Shion depois eu me entendo com ela.

**Mú** – Esta festa irá dar muita dor de cabeça para Athena.

* * *

><p><strong>Vila Rodório.<strong>

As cigarreiras estão no horário de almoço do trabalho e todas saem para uma praça que fica em frente a fábrica, muitos homens vem a a praça para apreciar a beleza delas, dentre esses homens estão alguns soldados do santuário, comerciantes da vila, jovenzinhos que também olham pela janela da escola que fica de frente pra praça etc. As cigarreiras flertam com os homens da vila que se derretem por seus encantos, mas eles estão ali para ver uma cigarreira em especial, uma bela cigana espanhola chamada Carmen, de pele branca e longos cabelos castanhos e ondulados até a cintura, com olhos de um mel esverdiado com fartos e longos cílios, de boca avermelhada e farta.

Shura está passando pela praça a caminho da casa de sua noiva Galena, ele nota que a praça está mais cheia do que de costume mas não dá muita importância, pois está com pressa para encontrar a sua amada, porém ele para alguns instantes para comprimentar algumas pessoas.

Todos os homens na praça esperam por Carmen, e eis que ela chega a praça fumando uma cigarrilha e sorrindo para os homens, os seduzindo quando de repente ela nota um belo homem porém muito sério, Carmen fica intrigada pela beleza dele.

Uma musica com violão espanhol e castanholas começa a tocar e as amigas de Carmen, Esmeralda e Mercedes a puxam para uma dança e ela se deixa levar , porém, vez por outra olha para trás para fitar o tal homem que não a nota, o que a deixa mais intrigada ainda, então ela dança e dança tentando chamar a atenção do homem para si, entretanto, quando ela torna a virar para fita-lo novamente ele já não se encontra lá.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

_Bem eu resolvi que não vou mais colocar as traduções dos diálogos entre parenteses pois eu não quero mais assim, então resolvi colocar em itálico logo abaixo assim como os pensamentos dos personagens._

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Galena e sua tia, vila Rodório.<strong>

Galena está preparando um lanche para Shura na cozinha, cantarolando e sorrindo enquanto sua tia observa alegre sentada em uma cadeira de balanço, de repente Shura aparece na porta e sua tia sorri para ele que coloca o dedo por cima dos seus lábios em sinal de silêncio, Achila por sua vez acente com a cabeça. Galena está de costas e não ve o amado parado na soleira da porta a lhe observar com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, mas depois após uns segundos Galena se vira e dá de cara com Shura e se assusta.

**Galena** – Ah você está ai! - fala um tanto envergonhada.

**Shura** – Sim estava te olhando, estava tão feliz que não queria estragar o momento – sorri com carinho para ela.

**Galena** – A senhora viu e não me falou nada né tia! Ai que vergonha – estava ruborizada.

**Achila** – A minha sobrinha não me culpe, Shura fique a vontade eu vou até meu quarto descançar um pouco – disse se levantando com certa dificuldade da cadeira.

**Shura** – Sim senhora, quer que eu a ajude a se deitar?

**Achila** – Não, não é necessário meu filho, muito obrigada.

**Galena** – Depois eu levo o lanche para a senhora tia.

**Achila** – Sim querida, e juizo vocês dois heim! - diz com um sorriso maroto.

**Shura** – Pode deixar senhora – coçava a cabeça um pouco sem graça.

**Galena** – Sente, eu fiz um lanche para você, vou te servir.

**Shura** – Você é mesmo um anjo mi corazón – sentou-se a mesa.

**Galena** – Adoro quando você fala assim – sorria estasiada.

**Shura** – Assim como? - se fazia de desentendido.

**Galena** – Assim na sua lingua – abaixou o rosto envergonhada.

**Shura** – Deu um leve sorriso no canto da boca – é que me encantas mi amor!

Os dois continuaram sentados durante toda a tarde, lanchando e conversando.

Já começava o fim de tarde e as cigarreiras deixavam a fábrica rindo e conversando, Carmen por sua vez percorria os olhos pela praça e pelo caminho até sua tenda em busca do homem que viu na praça, mas nada encontrou, suas amigas notaram que ela estava estranha e indagaram.

**Mercedes** – Carmen qué pasó? - pergunta segurando a amiga pelo braço.

_Tradução: Carmen oque aconteceu?_

**Carmen** – Nada, solo alguien que vio...

_Tradução: Nada, só alguem que vi..._

**Esmeralda** – Quién?

_Tradução: Quem?_

**Carmen** – Un hombre muy guapo, pero él ni me miro – diz chateada.

_Tradução: Um homem muito bonito, mas ele nem me notou._

**Esmeralda** – Ahora entiendo por qué esta manera se – diz rindo da amiga.

_Tradução: Agora entendo por que está desse jeito._

**Carmen** – deu nos ombros – No me importa, volver a casa pronto.

_Tradução: Não importa, vamos pra casa agora._

**Mercedes** – No voy a, voy a la taberna de encontrar Joaquin – um sorriso perve dançava em seus lábios.

_Tradução: Não vou, vou até a taverna encontrar Joaquin._

**Carmen** – Esmeralda y tú?

_Tradução: E você Esmeralda?_

**Esmeralda** – No me voy, voy a encontrar Pablo.

_Tradução: Não vou, vou encontrar o Pablo._

**Mercedes** – Carmen venir con nosotros, vamos a bailar, beber y disfrutar – diz enquanto dança em torno de Carmen.

_Tradução: Carmen venha com a gente, vamos dançar, beber e nos divertir._

**Carmen** – Bien, entonces se – da risadas com as amigas.

_Tradução – Tá bom, então tá._

Então as três seguem para a taberna que fica na fronteira da vila Rodório, uma taberna de reputação duvidosa, cheia de ladrões, contrabandistas, trapaçeiros, punguistas prostitutas etc. E chegando lá elas especialmente Carmen roubam a atenção dos homens para si, Joaquim e Pablo vão de encontro as suas amantes e um contrabandista se aproxima de Carmen oferecendo-se para lhe pagar uma bebida, logo todos sentam em uma mesa e bebem vinho, Carmen está seduzindo o contrabandista que se derrete cada vez mais por ela, porém seus pensamentos vez por outro vagueam em direção ao homem que ela viu na praça.

**Carmen** - "Donde el hombre es ahora?" - seus olhos pareciam perdidos no horizonte.

_Tradução: "onde aquele homem está agora?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Galena e sua tia.<strong>

**Galena** – OH! Já anoiteceu, é melhor você ir Shura, minha tia pode brigar – ofegava se afastando de um beijo possessívo que Shura lhe dava.

**Shura** – MAS JÀ! - diz surpreso tentando abraça-la para mais um beijo.

**Galena** – Sim Shura, se minha tia nos pega assim, eu nem sei oque ela faz! - olhava constantemente para a porta da cozinha.

**Shura** – Bien!se não tem outro jeito – mostrou-se um pouco frustrado.

**Galena** – Tome leve um pedaço de bolo pra você comer pela manhã – cortou uma fatia generosa e embrulhou entregando nas mãos dele.

**Shura** – Vuelvo mañana a ver si puedo – pegou o embrulho das mãos dela e lhe beijou a testa fazendo um afago em seus cabelos.

**Galena** - O que disse? Eu não entendi – coçava a cabeça e sorria meio sem jeito.

**Shura** – Já saindo pela porta torna a olhar sorrindo – Amanhã volto pra ver você se eu puder.

**Galena** – Ah sim! – sorriu encabulada.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuário da Athena.<strong>

Mais um dia começa a despontar no horizonte e os cavaleiros começam a se levantar e se preparar para tomar café da manhã no refeitório do santuário. Todos seguem em direção ao refeitório alguns e silêncio outros conversando animadamente.

**Mascára da morte** – Não sei como esses boçais conseguem ficar animados acordando tão cedo! - fala meio que rosnando e com sua carranca de sempre.

**Afrodite** – De mau humor pra variar! - diz rolando os olhos.

**Mascára da morte** – Acho que você está querendo dar um passeio no yomotsu! - ameaça com olhos ferinos.

**Afrodite** – Não está mais aqui quem falou – e apressa o passo se afastando de Mascára da morte.

Já no refeitório estão todos tomando café para começar mais uma manhã de treino, quando Kanon se senta ao lado de Milo.

**Kanon** – Milo precisamos conversar – sussurrou.

**Milo** – Ih o que foi? Não vai me pedir nada emprestado não heim!

**Kanon** – Não é nada disso seu idiota, e fale baixo não quero que nos escutem.

**Milo** – O que é que você quer? - rolava os olhos.

**Kanon** – Estou com um plano para matarmos o treino e irmos até Rodório, mas preciso de você.

**Milo** – E o que você vai fazer lá? - olha pelo canto dos olhos de forma desconfiada.

**Kanon** – Mas você é um tapado mesmo heim! Eu quero conhecer as cigarreiras o que mais haveria de ser! - falava cada vez mais baixo.

**Milo** – Humm, sendo assim eu te ajudo, diz qual é seu plano – um sorriso maroto brota em seus lábios.

**Camus** – Aqueles dois ali conversando, isso não está me cheirando bem! - olha desconfiado.

**Aldebaran** – As vezes você parece mais pai do Milo do que amigo Camus – fala gargalhando.

**Saga** – Ele tem razão, esses dois juntos conversando de maneira suspeita, não pode dar em boa coisa! - olha curioso.

Logo todos seguem para o Coliseu e formam pares para treinarem, Aioros faz par com Shura que começa a se queixar um pouco da vida.

**Shura** – Eu estou ficando LOUCO! - falava enquanto se desviava dos golpes do amigo.

**Aioros** – Por que você tá dizendo isso? - tentava acertar Shura.

**Shura** – É a Galena, adoro minha noiva mas essa abstinencia sexual está acabando comigo!

**Aioros** – Quem mandou arrumar uma namorada de 17 anos – gargalhava.

**Shura** – Você é um pessímo amigo sabia, eu aqui contando meus problemas e você fazendo piada deles – agora é ele quem tentava acertar um golpe em Aioros.

**Aioros** – Eu não estou fazendo piada, mas eu acho que é loucura um homem como você noivo de uma garotinha tão bobinha como ela – se desviava do amigo.

**Shura** – Ontem estavamos lá nos beijando, era só um beijo, mas ela me botou pra fora quando estava começando a ficar bom – diz com certa frustração.

**Aioros** – Como assim? Ela ainda é virgem?

**Shura** – Sim, oque as vezes eu acho uma pena – faz uma careta.

**Aioros** – É amigo mas se quiser ficar com ela vai ter que aceitar as condições dela, mas se você está tão desesperado assim, por que não marca logo a data do casamento?

**Shura** – Eu não sei!

A conversa e o treino continuam entre os demais cavaleiros até a hora do almoço, então eles param e seguem para suas casas onde foram tomar banho para ir ao refeitório almoçar, e durante o percurso Milo e Kanon continuam com seus planos.

**Milo** – Deixa eu ver se eu entendi, então a gente aproveita que é hora de rendição e hora do almoço e fugimos pra Rodório? - faz cara de confuso.

**Kanon** – Exatamente! Vai ser mole... ops muda de assunto.

**Milo** – Mas a gente tem que acertar os detalhes da fuga antes.

**Shura** – Fuga? Que fuga? - olha desconfiado.

**Kanon** – Mas você é um retardado mesmo heim Milo!- lança um olhar assassino para Milo.

**Milo** – Ahaha, nada não Shura, bobagem, só bobagem – sorria de maneira abobalhada.

**Shura** – Vocês vão pra Rodório não é! - apontava o dedo para os dois.

**Kanon** – É, iamos né, porque agora você descobriu tudo e como você é todo certinho vai contar pro Shion – fez cara de derrotado.

**Shura** – Dessa vez não.

**Milo** – NÃO? - arregala os olhos em espanto.

**Shura** – Shiiii, fala baixo seu babaca! - olha para os lados desconfiados.

**Kanon** – Hum, e o que você quer pra ficar quieto? - indaga desconfiado.

**Shura** – Quero ir junto, quero ver minha noiva hoje mas pelo jeito não vai dar, por isso preciso dar uma escapada.

**Kanon** – Está bem então, vou te contar o plano lá no refeitório.

Eles vão se despedindo a medida que sobem e entram em suas casas para tomar banho.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Galena e sua tia.<strong>

Galena está colocando a mesa do almoço enquanto sua tia está sentada esperando, Achila nota que Galena está um pouco triste.

**Achila** – O que está acontecendo Galena? Você está tão calada e com uma cara triste.

**Galena** – Ah tia sabe oque é, é que eu e Shura estamos juntos já vai fazer dois anos e ele nem toca em assunto de casamento, parece que depois que colocou essa aliança de noivado no meu dedo se acomodou! - disse como olhos cabisbaixos.

**Achila** – Então é isso! Também acho que ele está demorando deverás a fazer o pedido, eu quero ve-la em segurança, não quero correr o risco de partir e deixa-la desamparada.

**Galena** – Pare com esses assuntos tia por favor!

**Achila** – Fique tranquila, vou dar um jeito nisso pode deixar.

As duas se sentam e almoçam em silêncio, e logo depois Achila pede papel e caneta para a sobrinha para escrever uma carta, então a sobrinha entrega oque Achila pediu e fica curiosa, mas Achila a pede que aguarde na sala e se retira para seu quarto onde escreve e quando termina pede que Galena vá até o santuário e entreque a carta para Shura, a garota acente com a cabeça e segue a caminho do santuário.

continua...

* * *

><p><em>Esse capítulo foi um tédio, mas foi necessário e vai me servir como ponte de ligação entre os outros capítulos que eu estou bolando. <em>

_beijos e deixem reviews por que eu preciso de incentivo gente! hehe._


End file.
